Even They Have To Go One Day
by 11cleyva
Summary: "What are you going to do once Akamaru goes?" Kiba knows something is wrong with Akamaru and he want to spend the last day with him and his best friend from Team 8. (One shot)


**There aren't many of these on here so I thought to write one as well. Enjoy and also be sure to review if you get a chance.** "Kiba, I hope this is important. Because I have a class to teach today." The tallest of the Konoha 11, now a grown man. Shino Aburame, now an Academy Teacher, he stood at the front door of his friend. His eyes were covered by a large visor that blocked out more light as his eyes got more sensitive as he aged. His thin lips in an expressionless line. His friend in speaking was the former team member of 8.

Kiba, a scruffy man, a complete polar opposite of his good friend who was always so clean with his hair pulled back into a bun on his head. Kiba had his hair fly free and seemed jagged in every angle.

"It is, that's why I called you here." the shorter man said and looked down. "Can you come in?"

Shino just gave a confused face and walked in, his class started in just 30 minutes, Kiba knew that. He looked in trying to find the companion of the man who was now standing next to him.

"Shino, listen...something is wrong with Akamaru." He struggled to get the sentence passed his gritted teeth, Shino just looksd at him still confused but now with concern.

"Wrong?" His deep and quiet voice broke the seconds of silence. All Kiba could do was nod and lead the way to the kitchen. The tall man felt scared to turn the corner but Akamaru was slowly wagging his tail as Kiba came close to him.

"He... He hasn't eaten his meal today. He loves to eat, I...I don't know what is wrong."

Shino knew he did, as did he. Kiba was trying to find another way to avoid the truth. Akamaru was failing in health, Kiba knew but he just stroked the head of his friend.

They just stayed silent, Shino stood in the door way as his friend crouched petting the dog. He knew Kiba needed someone to be there for him. Behind the façade of smiles and cheer lay the real man that Shino knew, the one that cried. He cried behind doors for Neji when he died, for their sensei when she lost her husband. But this was bigger than those put together. Shino had been with Akamaru for years but his best friend had been with him longer.

"Where is the..." the words stung to say, he didn't want to get his feelings in the way of this day, "girl you have here?"

"Oh, her. She went back home for the week. I wanted her to actually. I wanted to be with someone who'd understand...you do don't you?"

"Know what?"

"What it's like to lose something so precious to you?" Kiba said and tried to put the bowl in front of Akamaru but he just ignored it. Shino knew the feeling, how he did.

"Yes."

"Shino, that was lie." Kiba was starting to get aggressive, he always did when he gets really sad. Shino didn't know if he should poke the dragon but he did.

"It is not a lie, because-"

"Shut up with the 'because' for one time." Kiba stood up and turned around, his face was red from anger and tears that started to burn his cheeks. "You don't know what it's like to see your best friend starting to leave you in front of your eyes! You're stupid bugs die every hour, what do you know of losing something like this! I've seen the decline in him for awhile, he's sneezing blood at times and won't stop...I know what it feels like."

The man in the door, clenched his jaw, these words grabbed at him and shook the anger in him. "You shouldn't yell around Akamaru."

"Just get out, go to your class, Mr. Teacher." Kiba turned back to face the other way.

"No. You asked me if I knew what it was like to lose something precious to me. To see my best friend starting to leave me in front of me eyes. I have. I lost it when Hinata got married, I lost it when you left. And now I see it with Akamaru. My three closest friends, two of which have already left me. Talking to someone every other day isn't the same as it used to be. Why? Because, we'd live in the same roof for days when younger. I grew to enjoy the company instead of being lonely with my 'stupid bugs."

This is the longest he heard Shino ever speak, there was a hint of him that regretted leaving, and for someone else. He wanted to leave and explore, but his mind would go back to the man in front of him.

"I know what you're thinking. Because you are easily read." The tall man said popping that bubble of thought, "This is about Akamaru, not us or the strained relationship we both have."

Shino walked in and placed his hand on Akamaru's head and rubbed the black spotted ear of the large white dog.

"Do you remember the time Akamaru was the size of a cup?" the tall man asked, shocking Kiba with his words. He did remember that.

"And he'd sit on your head all day in class," Shino continued, "Iruka Sensei would get so mad at the barks he'd make at squirrels in the school yard."

He memories brought a smile to the Inuzuka as he came to sit on the floor, making the tall spindly man do the same.

"Heh, I remember when Akamaru dynamic marked the bug you were reaching for on a tree." Kiba smiled wide, even Akamaru wagged at remembering. It brought a smile to the man next to him.

"I remember, when others would tell you that Akamaru got bigger and you'd say you didn't notice, even though you were sitting on his back."

"I only said that because I didn't want to admit that he got so big and was getting older." the short unkempt man rubbed his neck making a noise over his beard from he stubble.

"I think Akamaru is happy to have you as his companion."

"He's not just my companion, he's a best friend, my home away from home. I look at him and I see the field I first met him. My mother got him for me... God he was so tiny." Kiba made a size with his hands to show the smiling man. Akamaru continued to wag.

"Kiba. What will you do when he's gone?" Shino didn't mean to break the memories and it stopped the smile on both their faces.

"I don't know, I never thought of it. Honestly, I never thought that'd I'd lose him. I always pictured it that I would have died before him in the war. Just to avoid this day."

"But then Akamaru would have felt the same as you do now." Shino turned his head to look at the man who's eyes seemed to search over. His cheeks began to feel hot again as did his ears, he felt he was going to cry again just thinking of Akamaru sad without him.

"I guess, I'd just try to live my life the best I can without him. I'd never get a new dog, it won't heal the pain. Just covers it up."

Silence came over the room, except for the soft bang of the heavy tail of the dog getting attention from both men.

"I can feel loss of my Kikaichu." Shino had randomly started from an old topic catching the Dog-nin off gaurd. "I can feel them, it feels empty for the time they leave. A new one always hatches to replace the fallen, but they always vibrate within me. They mourn the loss, the queen mourns for all her children she's lost. I feel their remorse. And I feel yours, Kiba."

The other man felt like a fool to say those things about him. "Sorry..."

Shino heard the word and nodded, he had missed the start of the class but he couldn't leave, not now. Not after all the emotions in the room.

He stayed the day, each time checking on Akamaru. The last time was with Kiba. He slept on the floor next to his ninkin, Akamaru's head in his lap and Kiba's hand draped over his back. Shino had fallen asleep sitting on the kitchen floor leaning against the fridge. Kiba could feel a jerking on his lap, he just stroked the dog. Kiba give a kiss to the top of the head of Akamaru. He didn't want to turn the light on it the kitchen, he didn't want to move in fear of waking the man sleeping in the same room. He didn't want to see the room flooded in light as Akamaru's light left his eyes. He just squeezed his ninkin as he felt the head movements, they repeated over an over. It was the scariest feeling to Kiba, it just didn't feel right to him, it never seemed right. Small raspy sounds came from Akamaru. He knew Shino must have woken up from the sounds. He was right, but Shino didn't move he just seemed transfixed in fear. He just turned his head away to the door as Kiba held tightly, then he felt nothing. Akamaru has stopped, he felt still. Kiba kissed his head repeatedly and saying small words to him such as "Akamaru, I'm going to miss you." He tried to shake Akamaru but the dog didn't move. He was already growing stiff, Kiba moved a hand over the chest and felt it still and his body somewhat sunken into his belly. The ground was wet, Kiba knew what had happened. He knew it was over, he didn't want it to be. He tried to hold back his emotions but it was no use, he began to give sobs, uncontrollable sobs. Shino turned his head to face them, he didn't know what to do, he just felt too paralyzed to move. He just sat there and felt something fall from his eyes. He removed the visor and touched his eyes. They weren't Kikaichu escaping, it was water. He felt them, _'so this what tears are like...'_ he thought as he rubbed them away and felt himself starting to shudder deep in his body.

Kiba gave howled cries as he hugged the white fur of Akamaru, he stopped them when he heard in the dark the sound of Shino crying. They were truly pained, his emotions came out. Kiba wanted to hold him but he didn't want to leave Akamaru. The only sound in the house was of them crying and sniffing. Shino had begun to cry to the point he was starting to gag from the snot running down his throat. Kiba broke the silence.

"Come sit next to me..." He heard the other person lift off the floor and sit on the right side of Kiba. Shino placed a hand on the cold body of the dog he knew the most, the dog that would steal his food if he didn't fast enough. The dog that brought a smile to him, the dog was almost like his own. Kiba pulled Shino into a hug as the other man returned it even harder and gave more cries as he clenched his teeth. Kiba had ran out of tears but he still sniffing in as Shino released his grip and turned his head only to gag up the snot that had balled in his throat on to the floor. He shuddered and continued to pet Akamaru. Kiba wanted to sleep next to his ninkin once more time before he wouldn't ever again until it was his turn to die next and he and Akamaru could live their lives together once again with Shino by their side as well.


End file.
